Crimson on Snow
by Crevette-san
Summary: Brother and I lived a happy life together in central city. I was working at the nearby pet shop and Edward was still working for the state. But on that beautiful, starry night of December, I saw hell for the second time. [Elricest] Alphonse's POV.


Brother and I lived a happy life together in central city. I was working at the nearby pet shop and Edward was still working for the state. But on that beautiful, starry night of December, I saw hell for the second time.

**Crimson On Snow**

_Nature's first green is gold_

_Her hardest hue to hold_

_Her early leaf's a flower_

_But only so an hour  
_

I never thought this would happen to me. I never thought he would do this to me one day, I never thought a boy could get raped.

All I wanted was those stupid documents that kept my brother busy for three days in a row, not even giving him time to neither sleep nor eat. The documents he forgot in Colonel Mustang's office… those he asked me to go get for him.

Of course I told him I would go. I would never refuse anything to my older sibling. But now I'm lying on the ground outside the Military HQ, blood slowly dripping from my body. Crimson on snow.

He was drunk, obviously. Maybe did a girl break his heart again and alcohol was the one and only way to get better. That's what brother once told me anyway… But he never said anything about having revenge sex.

He was angry. He hit me a lot, calling me a fucker, a son of a bitch. I was crying, screaming at him to let me go. He wouldn't pay heed. And now I'm laying on the cold ground, blood sinking into the white solid. Crimson on Snow.

Brother will get angry if I go back home. He will probably go kill the man that abused me. And God knows I don't want to get my brother in any trouble. He would go to jail, lose his job… and we would get separated again. And I don't want that. I'd rather die than lose him again. So here I am, lying on the ground, blood slowly dripping from my body. Crimson on Snow.

It hurts Edward… my legs feel sore… He fucked me dry I gotta say. Didn't care if I bled, he kept pushing in, feeding on my screams and tears. It hurts Ed… He bit me lots of places… hit me lots of places… I'm surprised I'm still alive… But I know this will change my life forever.

I can't go home Edward… you'll cry. You'll be mad… upset… I don't want that. Me crying is enough, isn't it? You don't need more pain, more weight… another burden to carry on your shoulders. I'm scared Ed… whenever you're not around… I feel insecure. Powerless. Numb … exactly what I was when Roy grabbed me and molested me.

I'm standing in front of the window Ed. You're sleeping on the table. I can't help myself but stare; you sure look like an angel when you're asleep. So peaceful, so oblivious to what just happened… You're my other half, my only family member, my best friend, my boyfriend, the boy I wanna spend the rest of my life with… You're my everything. So why am I so close to the door? What am I still doing here in front of our house? I wanna run into your strong arms so bad but we both know what's going to happen.

I'm out of my comfort zone Ed. I miss the warm feeling of your skin, the cinnamon smell of your hair, your lips, your soft lips. I can't help myself. I open the door. I'm finally home. My head is spinning Edward. I lost a lot of blood. I limply make my way towards you. You obviously heard the door for you open your eyes and call my name.

I believe you did Ed… I can't hear anything anymore. I can't see anything anymore. A last noise coming from your mouth makes its way to my ear and then I fall into nothingness.

I wake up in the morning and you're there, looking worriedly at me. "Ed…" I whisper. My throat burns. "Don't push yourself Al…" You say in a low voice. I nod slowly and close my eyes tiredly. You suddenly press your lips against mine. You don't let go. You kiss me as if there was no tomorrow. I kiss you back; glad to be by your side again. But what I then felt on my skin was what I didn't want to see. Tears. Warm, salty tears making their ways down your pale cheeks. Lacking oxygen, we pull apart. You look at me lovingly, softly, your amazing golden eyes screaming _I was scared baby brother_. "What happened?" You then ask.

My heart stopped beating, I couldn't breath anymore. What happened. I thought it was a dream… a nightmare… but he did rape me. Roy Mustang, Brother's boss did rape me. That's why I'm in the hospital with bandages all over my bruised body. I can't bring myself to say it. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. How I'd like to open up to you so you'd tell me that everything would be okay but I can't and it won't. How am I supposed to go to work again, how am I supposed to let you go to work again? What tells me that Roy will not abuse you? That thought makes me sick. I suddenly feel nauseous. "Nii-san… bucket…" I whisper. You immediately understand and give me a small bucket that was under the bed. I throw up. Hopping I'm getting out the sperm of Mustang in the process; because yes, he did force me to swallow his cum. You hold my hair back and rub my back tenderly.

"Al… Tell me what happened last night… Who did that to you?" You say calmly. Of course you only looked calm. You are in a black rage inside; I can tell it from the look on your face. You could burst out at any moment now, your anger just waiting for me to spit out the name of the man who hurt me. "D-Did what?" You shake you head angrily. Your face is flushed now. Maybe it didn't wait for me after all… "You know what I'm talking about Al! Look at yourself! The nurse said you got raped by a man!" You almost yelled. Please Ed… don't be too loud, my head hurts…

"The nurse doesn't know what she's talking about…" I answer. You then hit the table with your fist, which scares me a little. "Damn it Alphonse, your ass was bleeding like crazy so either you were having some twisted fun with yourself or you got raped and I highly doubt you're the kind of guy to screw himself with a fucking stick!!!" You yell. Tears start forming themselves at the corner of my eyes. You immediately realize that you were rude and sit back down. You grab my hand and look down. "I'm sorry brother-mine… I…I just… I can't believe somebody dared to touch you…that's all…" You whisper starting to cry again. I sit slowly in the bed and reach out for you. "Don't cry nii-san…" I whisper into your ear, hugging you. "Don't cry…" "Al…tell me who did this… because if you don't, well, I'm going to find out anyway." You say, getting a hold of yourself. I break apart and look into your eyes. So much determination and hatred. You really do love me Ed. So much that if I told you, you wouldn't even think before acting and you'd end up in serious trouble.

"You're all I've got Al…" You speak again. "I'd kill myself for you, I love you so much it hurts but… if you don't talk to me, how am I going to help you this time around?" And you're right. How? And even if I told you, how would you be able to help me? By killing the colonel? By being depressed? I know what kind of person you are. I know your limits, what you can take, and what you cannot. I know more about you then anybody else on this planet and this… is way too much for you to stand. But I understand: it'd be the same thing for me.

"If I tell you then what?" I asked angrily. "What are YOU gonna do? It's over now, he's done with it, there's nothing you can do Edward, Nothing!!" I wish it didn't come out that way nii-san; it's just that I couldn't take more, it had to come out… and it came out on you unfortunately. You stare at me in silence. You probably think I'm right, I am, after all. Nothing can be done.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I can't do anything… but he's certainly not going to get away with it." You replied. "You're gonna kill him." I said bluntly, closing my eyes. You frowned and raised the tone of your voice again. "He deserves to die, Alphonse!!" You said. You then sighed and looked down. "But you're wrong, I'm not gonna kill him."

Oh am I? I don't think so.

"I've matured you know… I can't let my feelings get in the way of my judgment." You smiled sadly. A broken smile. "If that was the case, I would certainly kill him for touching you but for having done what he has done, I'd make him go trough a very long and awfully painful death." I look up at you. It's true that you matured, but that much? Nii-san… I am proud of the person you became.

"Promise me you will stay calm." "I can't do that, but I can promise not to grab my coat and go beat the crap out of that bastard." You answered.

Why? Why me? Why did he have to rape me? Is this my punishment for having set foot on holy grounds and committing incest? Is this what God wished to happen to me? The words are sticking in my throat. I feel sick again.

"The colonel." I whisper, my stomach twisting in two as the words came out of my mouth.

And you did not stay calm. At all.

"GOD DAMN IT!!!" You yelled angrily and threw the nightstand on the ground with a loud sound. You then kicked it multiple times swearing loudly as you did. "DAMN IT!!!"

"Nii-san…" I whispered, tears making their ways down my cheeks. "Nii-san…"

You stopped abruptly and put your hand on your forehead. "Why…" you mumbled.

"I'm sorry…" That was all I could say. "I'm so sorry." You then looked at me, eyes red from crying and pulled me into a strong embrace, almost strangling me. "It's okay Al… he's not gonna touch you ever again… I promise." You said. I nodded and held onto you. "You hear me? Never again."  
"Okay… okay…" I replied, tears still coming out of my eyes. You wrapped your arms tighter around my shivering body.

"Never again."

_Then leaf subsides to leaf_

_So Eden sank to grief_

_So dawn goes down to day_

Brother and I lived a happy life together in central city. I was working at the nearby pet shop and Ed was still working for the state. And the day after what happened… nobody heard from us again. We left Amestris. For good.

_Nothing gold can stay_

-x-x-x-

I love Roy! I really do! … Don't hurt me!! –hides-

Review and I shall give you nesquik:D


End file.
